Not As It Seems
by AmyAddict1
Summary: One-Shot: The tale of the mysterious, ebony hedgehog and the hard-working bubble gum colored female...


March 31, 2011

**Authoress Note:** This was originally written March 16, 2008 and uploaded in April 2010. It would have been nice to upload this on the 16th this year but I forgot about it and wasn't thinking. It could have been like an anniversary. (shrugs) Oh well. I've uploaded it now. I can still think of this like an anniversary. Anyway, some of you may remember this from before and you may remember how I uploaded it in different versions. Well, this time I'm not going to do that. I'm just going to leave it as a one-shot. For those who may be wondering 'What the heck happened?' you can check my profile for more details or PM me. It's up to you. I guess that's enough for an A.N. Please enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. They belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. I simply use them for my and your enjoyment. I do not own the song. It belongs to Bratz and MGA or whoever is in charge of them.

_**Not As It Seems**_

An ebony hedgehog with red stripes in his quills that went down, up, and then back down was running through the dark city under the full moon. Everything about him blended into the surroundings except for his fiery red eyes that caused fear to come into those who looked him in the eye. Everyone always grew afraid whenever he was near or passed through, except for one individual. This particular individual was the only one who thought that there was more to the black hedgehog than meets the eye. This individual is the only one who ever tried to get to know him better other than an ivory bat. However, he never let himself open up to anyone, including the ivory bat and this particular individual. He always kept his feelings to himself and kept his face blank and mysterious. The only thing that came from looking at his face was the joy of putting fear in people. Even the white bat grew afraid of the mysterious black hedgehog.

He slowed down his pace as he neared his destination. He came upon an apartment building with seven floors and twenty rooms on each floor. The one he wanted was on the seventh floor. There was a tree that was as tall as the building itself and he used it to his advantage. He climbed up the tree until he came to be outside an open window that had red curtains draped over it. The curtains were closed at the time and the hedgehog just waited until the person inside opened them up. He hid in the shadows of the tree branches and leaves. No one was able to see him.

Inside the apartment, there lived a twenty-four year old bubble gum colored female. At the moment she was getting ready for bed after a hard day at work. After she had put on her pajamas, she went to her window and opened the red curtains. She sat on the ledge and just watched the street that was far below her. She listened to the nighttime sounds of people, cars, and a few animals. It was peaceful at this time, except for the noise coming from her next door neighbors. Her neighbors were a father and his very young daughter. She suspected that a lot more was going on over there, aside from the yelling, but she wasn't one to butt into other people's business. She simply sighed and hoped that one of her worst fears wasn't happening. She also hoped that tomorrow would bring happiness for the household. She looked out the window more and saw people on the streets by the streetlights. She knew they were homeless and were hoping to find some sort of shelter for the night. She sighed heavily and deeply. She began to feel moved and motivated so she opened her mouth and let her voice ring out.

_Sometimes I get that overwhelming feeling  
__So sad  
__The faces on TV  
__If I try to make a difference  
__Would it help anyway?  
__But then I stop and to myself I say _

_So you wanna change the world  
__What are you waiting for?  
__You say you're gonna start right now  
__What are you waiting for?  
__It only takes one voice  
__So come on now and  
__Shout it out  
__Give a little more  
__What are you waiting for?_

_Sometimes I feel a little helpless  
__Seems like  
__I can't do a thing  
__But anything is possible  
__Just you wait and see  
__Good things happen if you just believe _

_So you wanna change the world  
__What are you waiting for?  
__You say you're gonna start right now  
__What are you waiting for?  
__It only takes one voice  
__So come on now and  
__Shout it out  
__Give a little more _

_Some day somehow  
__Gonna take that step  
_'_Cause time is ticking away  
__Right here right now  
__Before it's too late  
__Gonna face tomorrow today _

_So you wanna change the world  
__What are you waiting for?  
__You say you're gonna start right now  
__What are you waiting for?  
__It only takes one voice  
__So come on now and  
__Shout it out  
__Give a little more  
__What are you waiting for? _

_So you wanna change the world  
__What are you waiting for?  
__You say you're gonna start right now  
__What are you waiting for?  
__It only takes one voice  
__So come on now and  
__Shout it out  
__Give a little more  
__What are you waiting for?_

She finished and looked out at the street one more time. She was hoping no one had heard her. But all the time, the ebony hedgehog had been listening intently to her voice. The bubble gum colored female got off the ledge and walked over to the opposite wall, where the light switch was located. She turned off the light and got into bed. Within a few minutes, the black hedgehog jumped from the tree and into the apartment with ease and quietness. He did not want to disturb the young lady.

After a few minutes of looking at her, he removed all of his clothing except for his boxers and placed them in a pile near the window. He put his boots next to the pile. Finally, he climbed into bed behind the female and put his right arm over her. His left arm he put underneath so that his hands could meet in front of her. She shifted her body so that this could be done. Then she intertwined her hands with his and placed her head beneath his chin. Both their left hands were on top of their right hands. Then they feel into a peaceful slumber, despite the noise next door.

As the night went on, the moon orbited so that it shone through the bedroom window. The moonlight shone onto the bed and hit their joined hands. Two gold rings began to sparkle in the dark and quiet bedroom of the mysterious, ebony hedgehog and the hardworking, bubble gum colored female.

**~*~*~End~*~*~ **

**Authoress Note:** Thank you all for reading. I hope you have enjoyed this one-shot. Again, this was written three years ago. I haven't made many, if any, changes to it. I kept it just the way it was written back then. That way you can enjoy it fresh. The song is 'Change the World' from the Bratz Rock Angelz Music CD. You can find the song on Youtube. Anyway, feel free to leave a review if you're up to it. Have a great day. ~AA1


End file.
